


The Boy Who Kept The Wolf From The Door

by huriecane (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A LOT of Angst, A/B/O, Alpha!Tyler, Angst, CG/L, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Dom!Tyler, Fluff, For a Friend, Headspace, Its a lot, Little Space, M/M, Omega!Josh, Top!Tyler, amirite, and when i say a lot, bottom!josh, but tyler is here to save him, daddy!tyler, get ready for hell folks, he suffers a lot, josh suffers rip, little!Josh, request, sub!Josh, werewolves au, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/huriecane
Summary: a/b/o au!in which josh presents, and its absolutely not what he had planned.





	The Boy Who Kept The Wolf From The Door

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED  
> wattpad : a/suicidedays

Josh felt betrayed, as he watched all his friends ignoring him. He tried to talk to them but they didn't hear him (he was sure they did it on purpose though).

He felt the tears burning his eyes when they began walking without him, acting as if they didn't see him. He felt the pang in his heart when they began talking about him, saying mean things. He wanted to shake his arms, to shout at them, to make them realise he was there, but no, he couldn't.

"Did you hear, Josh presented as an omega."

They all showed a face of disgust, and Josh felt his face fall.

"I can't believe we were friends... Ew, he disgusts me." Josh felt the tears in his eyes but he couldn't cry face to them, no he wasn't a crybaby.

"When I think I was his girlfriend..." Debby, his ex-girlfriend mimed as if she puked and they all laughed, making Josh wanting to disappear.

I'm just here, guys, pleaded Josh in his mind. He could feel his wolf whining and hurting.

He was just here, for fuck's sake. Sure, maybe they didn't see him, because he was small and everything, since he presented as an omega but his scent wasn't invisible. They should have smelled it by now — and that's when it hit him.

They all sensed his presence, and they talked about him on purpose, so that he would finally understand that they didn't want him to be around them.

He sighed, feeling completely defeated and heartbroken as he saw them looking at him with disgust all over their face and as they snicker at him.

"Pathetic." He hears someone mutters between his breaths.

Why did he go to school anyway ?

Oh true, he believed that maybe, he would still be accepted even though he is an omega, just like his mom told him.

Suddenly, he missed the warm and welcoming nest in the closet of his room. Josh's wolf was whimpering and they were both hurting.

"It will be okay, Keia, I'll just go home. And then we can go nest all day." he told his wolf.

At his words, the wolf purred happily and Josh couldn't help but smile at his wolf. He was just too cute, sometimes. 

Making his way towards the exit door, he felt all the heads turn his way, probably wondering where does this sweet smell come from, pleased until they saw it was Josh, and that it meant he was an omega.

They all showed their disgust and turn their head back and muttering, probably talking about Josh and how he was a disappointment. 

Everyone thought that he was going to be an Alpha. Everyone believed that.

Before presenting as an omega, Josh was one of the most popular person in the school. Everyone loved him (well that was what Josh thought, nobody stayed with him because they liked him, but only for his status and his beauty) ; everyone wanted to be his friend (only because Josh was so sweet it was really easy to take advantage from him and his social status).

He was beautiful (he still is), tall, muscular and most will say sexy. He had everything to be and stay popular.

Everyone thought he was going to be an Alpha, a true Alpha. Everyone waited for his presenting with impatience, there was even people who were more excited for his presenting than theirs.

So it was a shock for everyone when on Monday, a scent of cherry blossom and sweet invaded the hall of the school.

It was Josh after his presenting, and he wasn't an Alpha. He was an omega.

And from here, this is where the things went downhill.

Shrugging off the dark thoughts, Josh made his way to his house, trying unsuccessfully not to cry. 

He runned, closed his room's door behind him, tears cascading his red chubby cheeks as he opened his closet, took off his clothes and let his wolf take control of his mind and body, feeling too tired to do anything or to think anything. And this is where he wished he could age down and let someone take care of him.

His wolf purred happily, shaking his tail as he turned around himself, happy to be able to move. He then placed himself inside the nest, and tried to empty his mind. Within a few minutes, Josh was fast asleep, not noticing his mother looking at him with a concerned and loving glance from the door.

From here, things didn't get better. They just got worse, if it's even possible.

Josh decided to drop the basket-ball team as he became tiny after he became omega. But it wasn't the only reason. As he was surrounded by hungry betas and alpha, they all wanted to have sex with him in the lockers room. He never was okay with that but he has no power face to alphas or even betas. So when it got worse (Josh would never admit it, but he was raped) he dropped the basket-ball team without a second thought to it. He just couldn't bear to see them playing freely, acting innocent and being happy when he was forced to deal with what he felt because of them.

He hated the fact that they got him so vulnerable and took advantage of him.

He hated the fact that he was so weak, so pathetic that he couldn't even protect himself. He hated the fact that what they told him was right.

He wanted this, right ? That's what they told him so it must be true, right ? But a little part of himself couldn't help but remember how much his voice was sore for screaming "no" so much, and how his body was hurting after for trying too much to get away from them, and couldn't help but think that what happened was wrong, and mostly, that he did not want a bit of what they did to him.

His nights were filled with nightmares and silent screams, quiet tears and flashback that keep replaying in his head.

Make them stop. 

Josh couldn't even wake up, his tail around him in a sign of protection and curled up into a ball, the deepest inside his nest.

He wanted everything to stop. The pain; the worry; the anxiety. His life.

Broken voice and broken soul; shattered mind and destroyed hopes, as months flew by, Josh lost all hope of everything getting better. He tried to stay strong— he really did, but how can he be strong when everyone everyday reminds him of how weak he was ?

Josh's only goal now was to stay alive, just one more day. To come back home whole, with his sanity untouched.

But as the time passed, it only gets harder and harder to do so. 

No one would ever talk to him, and the loneliness was driving him crazy.

The days were quiet, lonely and long. They were boring too, as he didn't have friends to talk to during classes anymore. But he tries to keep himself entairtained, he talks with Keia (his wolf), draws doodles on his arms, so much that a sort of scenery with a sun and trees was on his arm.

The lunch was the worst period for him. He didn't even eat; he just sat alone feeling awkward as he looked everyone talking with everyone. 

He didn't let his eyes wander too close to the popular's table, because seeing how quickly replaced he was hurt him more than everything. During all his life, he thought they were true friends.

And just because he is an omega, they destroyed a friendship of 10 years and more, without regret.

Josh was so angry— not even at them but at himself, and sometimes he would fight with his wolf, blaming him for this.

But everytime, Josh feels bad and he tries to make it up to his wolf.

Funny how his ex-friends destroyed his life even outside the school.

Alone at this table, labeled as the freak's table, he watched with regret his ex-friends, looking at the person sitting on his place and he felt his wolf inside of him angry.

Stop looking at them, Josh. Stop hurting yourself like this. You know very well that I don't like it.

His wolf's voice is filled with hate yet protectiveness towards Josh and the latter can't help but smile thankfully to him.

I'm sorry, Keia. I can't help it.

Josh hears his wolf sigh, and he can't help but feel like he has disappointed him.

I'm sorry, he repeated.

No no, it's okay, sweetheart. I understand— I just don't like seeing you like this.

Their conversation ended here, except for Keia who kept talking to Josh to bring him comfort.

He just loves Keia sometimes, and he's happy that he still has him.

 

 

Tyler didn't expect this too. His life was quiet, calm and peaceful. He wasn't rude, he wasn't mean, he was just Tyler (and by Tyler, I mean sweet, nice and very adorable).

Everyone thought he was going to be a beta, or even an omega. So it was a great surprise when he presented as an alpha, a true alpha on top of that.

But, thinking about it twice, it wasn't so surprising anymore. Tyler had it all to become an alpha, just like Josh.

He was protective, possessive and nice to everyone no matter what their rank was. And he always found the way to make people do what he wanted. 

Everyone was proud of him (they would have still been proud even if he was an omega or a beta) and his mother more than everyone.

The week was eventful, but Tyler thinks that it is worth the pain, now that he can see the proud look on his parents' eyes. 

Tyler loved making people happy. And he loved taking care of someone.

To celebrate his presenting, Tyler got to finally join the team of basket-ball, now that he is much taller and much stronger than before. Not that he wasn't talented before, but he became so much more better now that he is an Alpha.

Besides, someone apparently dropped the team because he is an omega, and as a true Alpha, the coach couldn't really refuse his demand. (Not that Tyler would have used his new-acquired power.)

But why would he even refuse ? He would be damned if he didn't accept. Tyler one of the best basketball player in this town.

And while Josh lost friends, Tyler gained friends and their lives completely changed the moment they presented, one for the best and one for the worst.


End file.
